


First Steps

by BlackKatJinx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Master Splinter just wants some peace and quiet, Turtle Tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKatJinx/pseuds/BlackKatJinx
Summary: Perhaps it was time he started training them, directing their attention and energy into something more productive and less mischievous.





	

Splinter sat on the old tattered couch, a cup of fresh tea in his hands, enjoying the rare but greatly welcomed peacefulness of the lair. Raising four little ones alone was not easy, especially when they somehow always manage to get into more trouble than he thought was possible.

When he had taken pity on the four baby turtles after their unexpected trip into the sewers, he hadn't believed that their lives would change so drastically. Their mutation, thanks to that mysterious green goop, set into motion things that the rat never expected.

Not only could he walk on two legs and speak, but he was also the brand new parent of four young turtles.

Even now, five years later, it was a role he was finding hard to handle. It was a daily challenge to take care of his small family, gathering supplies and protecting them from the dangers beyond. And his sons were not making it any easier.

If possible they had grown even more rowdy over the years, often getting into little altercations over simple things like toys or chores. They were also taking an interest in exploring the world beyond their home, or more specifically, the surface above. Perhaps it was time he started training them, directing their attention and energy into something more productive and less mischievous.

Maybe he'd even get enough peace and quiet to enjoy some meditation.

Whiskers twitching as he sighed, Splinter raised his cup to take a sip. Before he could though there was a loud shout from the direction where the four were playing.

“Give it back Raphie!” Michelangelo's voice wailed.

“No! It's my turn!” Raphael scoffed in return.

“Is not!”

His sensitive ears gave a flick, catching the sound of impending tears and Splinter set his still steaming cup onto the tray. Standing he made his way over to the small group, taking in the scene before him. Leonardo and Donatello were sitting off to the side, each preoccupied with their own things.

In Donatello's case, an old toy car that was currently missing all four of its wheels which were stacked neatly beside him.

Leonardo had an old, partly completed coloring book on his lap and was coloring in a cat with a strikingly bright blue.

Splinter smiled briefly at the two before turning his attention at the remaining pair. Raphael was sitting, a large plastic truck clutched in one hand. The other was busy fending off a stubborn Michelangelo. The small turtle trying his best to take back the toy, his face scrunched up in determination.

Stopping in front of the two Splinter tapped his walking stick on the ground. Instantly Raphael dropped his arm, looking away as Michelangelo rubbed a hand over his eyes to remove any signs of tears.

“My sons. What is going on here?”

“Raphie won't let me play with the toy.” The smallest turtle sniffled, pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

Splinter looked at Raphael, who was spinning one of the wheels on the truck. “Raphael?”

“It's my turn.” The turtle muttered under his breath, refusing to look at either of them. “He played with it long 'nough.”

“No! It's my turn!” Michelangelo shot back.

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

The two glared at each other and Splinter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before tapping the stick again and bringing an end to the argument. “Enough. Raphael, please give me the truck.”

Hesitantly, Raphael placed the toy into his father's out stretched palm. Placing it into the box with the rest, Splinter turned his attention to his other two sons. “Donatello. Leonardo. Please put your toys away as well and come join me by the couch.”

The two shared a brief look before obediently putting away their things and soon the family of five was seated in the small living area. Splinter picked up his quickly cooling tea and took a sip as the four waited, shifting a bit restlessly in front of him, clearly waiting to get some kind of lecture.

Deciding to let them squirm for a few minutes, Splinter waited until he finished his cup before turning his attention to them. “My sons. I think it is time we begin your training.”

Quizzically the four shared a look among themselves before Leonardo spoke, “Training?”

“Yes. Since you four are old enough now, I wish to start teaching you the basics of Ninjutsu.”

The effect was almost instantaneous as the four start to bubble with questions and excitement at the idea, quickly talking over one another.

“Like you and Master Yoshi?”

“You mean fighting?!”

“Yeah!!”

“Awesome! Just like my game!”

Splinter smiled briefly at their reactions before clearing his throat. It took a few minutes but soon the four were calm enough for him to continue. “Yes. You will eventually learn the art of fighting and self defense. But for now we will start at the beginning. Meditation.”

Quickly the four nodded in understanding and Splinter waved them into the correct sitting position.

“Now close your eyes and clear your mind. Try to identify your surroundings without actually being apart of them.”

He watched as the did as they were told, pleased that they were listening so far. Splinter followed suit, finding a small bit of satisfaction that there was finally peace and quiet in the lair.

Unfortunately it wasn't meant to last. About two minutes in Michelangelo's voice appeared, “This is boooring!”

Splinter chuckled inwardly. It was something he had expected. “I know my son, but it is an important part of your training. If you wish to learn you must focus.”

“I can't focus.”

“And why not, Michelangelo?” Splinter asked.

“Because Raphie's feet smell.”

“They do not!” Raphael said, surprise and annoyance lacing his tone.

“Do too!”

“Do not!”

Master Splinter opened his eyes just in time to see Raphael make a lunge for Michelangelo, who managed to roll out of the way in time. A wide grin was plastered on his face as he taunted, “Smelly feet! Smelly feet!”

Raphael growled, quickly giving chase after the jeering turtle. Michelangelo was quick on his feet though as he veered around his brother, leap frogging over a surprised Donatello and then ducking behind Leonardo who was clearly trying to hide the small smile from his face.

“Wait until I get my hands on you Mikey!” Raphael growled.

Splinter's ears dropped slightly as he watched the short meditation session degrade into madness in record time. He wondered if perhaps this was one challenge he would not be able to handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an ABC Turtle Tot contest on Deviant Art, back in 2015.
> 
> Decided to finally post it over here.
> 
> First time writing Master Splinter and turtle tots too.


End file.
